Our History
by Bunnygoesbang
Summary: Everyone is confused about how Yuri and Serena got together so quickly despite meeting recently and being polar opposites. What they didn't know was that they were together, long before the dimensional war.


**A:N/ I just finished Arc-V and I am crazy over Predatorshipping/ Purplemoonshipping. I swear I've read all the fanfics there is with this shipping (in English) and looked at almost all the fanarts there is. I love how Yuri and Serena would always seem like a bickering couple or just perfect for each other. I can't decide which I like more so I tried writing a story. I think I tried to make it comedy/ bickering type but for some reason it ended up the other way...ANYWAY please enjoy!**

 **XXX**

The relationship between Yuri and Serena was complicated. No one knew when it started but one moment they seem to hate each other's guts but the next moment they can be romantic and sweet. The others, namely the other Yu-boys and bracelet girls, struggled to understand what is going on between them. However, just when they think they understand, the couple (or enemies) just have to change their world upside down again. What they didn't know, was that both Yuri and Serena took immense pleasure in messing with their minds this way. Yuri more so than Serena though she claims that in her defence, he simply rubbed off her a bit too much. Either way, both Fusion users were happy to keep their relationship vague for everyone else. All they needed was each other to understand.

 _Before the dimensional war_

Yuri woke up to the light hitting his face….and the loud snoring that came from the beauty next to him. Her hair was a mess, mouth left wide open and he could swear that there was drool forming in the corners of her mouth.

"Yuri…duel me again…loser makes meals…" Serena managed to mumble out in her sleep and Yuri could see the outcome in her illusionary duel due to her having a smug, self-satisfied smirk plastered on her face as she snuggled closer to Yuri's chest. Chuckling, Yuri ran his fingers through her blue locks and cupped the side of her face as he moved his face closer to hers. Staring at her, he still could not believe how they managed to progress this far, how he had been so lucky to be able to earn the affections of the famed "Princess of Academia". Strong and beautiful, understanding yet silly, she was everything he ever wanted from a companion. Looking at how ridiculous she looked now though, he could not imagine the reactions of others to seeing this different but adorable side of the usual serious Serena.

This sight was his alone.

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead before preparing to leave to get ready for the day. As if sensing his plans to leave, she increased the strength of her grip on him but was brushed off.

"Stay with me…" Serena muttered as she lazily sprawled in their bed. Yuri did not need to turn around to know that she was pouting.

"Big day today my dear Serena, as a much as I would love to laze with you in bed…and do some other things while we are at it."

Blushing fiercely at his innuendo, Serena sat up at full attention and shot him a look.

"Stop being such a perv so early in the morning!"

"Well if you can stop being so irresistible, I might consider." With that, he leaned in for a kiss that was immediately returned.

"Anyway, what's the big deal today? Not like you have anything better to do nowadays. We are all just waiting."

If this was anyone else who had dared to talk to him like that, they would be beaten mercilessly and turned into a card. Luckily for Serena, Yuri loved her too much to ever consider that…and also because she was Serena.

"It seems that professor has a mission for me and wants me there as soon as possible." Yuri remarked as he clasped his coat on. Yuri's "evil" cloak as Serena would put it due to its blood-red colour and how it billows in the wind, accompanying his homicidal laughter whenever he has one of his "moments".

Hearing the name, Serena head shot up, eyes blazing with fury.

"What the hell does he want now?! He better not send you on another crazy mission like the last time! You barely made it out intact!"

"Well I did didn't I?" Yuri huffed as if insulted by her lack of faith in his abilities.

"But I don't want to see you hurt."

Yuri's expression softened as he wrapped his arms around Serena's thin frame. He knew that Serena was just worried for him but there was nothing he could do.

Nothing they could do.

A few years back, Yuri had an accidental meeting with Serena and from there onwards, their relationship blossomed. From acquaintances to friends and finally to lovers. They were happy together, as they found themselves in each other. Both orphans, both strong and feared, both lonely. It was then that the professor found them and for some reason, tried to separate them. The Fusion couple did not know why the professor was so keen on breaking them up but they were smart enough to pick up the signs. Professor's influence was strong and wide, if they were caught being together so openly, they had no doubt that they would be separated. Thus, the act.

In front of others, they ignored each other, deliberately being as far apart as possible. When they do meet, they only traded condescending and insulting remarks. But alone in his/their room, they were free to be who they were and express their genuine feelings.

"I am afraid my dear Serena…it's today." At Yuri's remark, understanding struck Serena.

Today was they day that they had been waiting for, the start of the main phase of Revival:Zero.

Just a year ago, Serena, in a fit of rage at the professor who had once again tried to discredit Yuri in her mind was fed up and decided to find out why. With their combined intellect and skills, they managed to find out about Revival:Zero, or snippets of it. It was a plan that involved capturing other girls who looked exactly like Serena for reasons unknown. That was enough for the lovers as they knew that this was a sign that whatever plans the professor had for Serena, it was not pleasant. As much as they would like to rebel and leave, they knew that realistically, they could not.

Where would they go?

What would they do?

Who can they turn to?

Dueling and the academia were all they knew.

Despite their lack of information and resources, Yuri resolved to protect Serena no matter what. Together, they hatched a plan to gain their freedom which involved a temporary separation. Yuri would follow the professor's orders to retrieve the girls and scout the different dimensions while Serena would escape and find possible allies in the other dimensions.

From today onwards, they can no longer be lovers.

From today onwards, they must assume the roles of enemies.

It pained both of them to act so cold to each other, to not be able to seek comfort in the other's warmth. Sometimes it felt as if they were incomplete, as if their soul had been split and left a jarring hole and that could only be filled when they were together.

Detaching his arms around her, Yuri locked his fingers with Serena's as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I promise I'll be back for you."

"…Don't take too long you idiot."

Inwardly smiling, Yuri was glad that Serena still stayed true to her personality despite the grim situation. Closing his eyes, he stood up, turned his back and opened the door. He knew that the moment he stepped out of this room, everything he knew would end and something new will start in its place.

 _I love you._

 **XXX**

A:N/

 **This wasn't the kind of story I had in mind at first tbh but this is what happened. I hope you liked it and please R &R! :D **


End file.
